Among the Stars
by frostburns
Summary: Maybe Elsa didn't need to be so lonely all the time. Maybe the boy with the deep blue eyes would help her understand that. Love has always found it's way into the most unexpected places anyways... /Jack Frost x Elsa/


**A/N: hi. This is a jelsa fic so yeah um I hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR FROZEN**

* * *

_I know you're somewhere out there..._

_somewhere far away..._

* * *

He stood there, dangerously close to edge of the window that he was peering into. But he wasn't afraid of falling. No, not him. There was a girl in the room, she lay there with her arms hugging her chest tightly around her knees. The room had intricate designs of frost that completely covered the walls with beautiful fern like pictures. Pictures that he thought he could only create. But he was wrong, because here he was now, wide eyed, staring at the girl.

Ice like that could only be created by him.

He didn't quite understand.

* * *

Anyways, you should first know how this this boy came across this place. Well it was dark, and the world was quiet, all except for the small chirps of the crickets in the meadow he was in. It was a chilly night. Almost the end of autumm, so there he was, leaving a path of frost behind him to make people aware that he was coming.

Or more so, that winter was coming.

He liked giving people a little heads up. I mean, winter was a _very_ harsh season, he knew that.

He was walking down the barely there dirt road when suddenly the light of the big moon washed upon in front of him.

The moon was bright. His eyes stared at the moonbeam then trailed up to the great big moon itself. He looked up and smiled, "Huh, I haven't talked to you in a long time old friend."

The moonbeam was moving now.

He was now confused and a bit annoyed. The moon had not talked to him in a very long time and it was just plain rude for it to be leaving so soon. He didn't really have anyone to talk to and this was the only chance he was getting.

"Hey! Hey Moon! Where do you think you are going?"

The moon ray didn't seem to listen to him, or didn't seem to care because it still moved even farther from him.

"Oh, come on! Really? After all this time that you've left me alone, and you're leaving me again?" his desperate voice called out.

The ray of light suddenly stopped moving.

He walked towards it, then halted abrubtly.

"Okay, you've stopped. What do you need to tell me?"

It moved again.

This time, he made sure to follow. His bare feet ran to keep up with the ray and he stepped on pebbles, thorns, and roots, but he could have cared less. He was used to it anyways. A gust of wind suddenly breezed past and he braced himself to be lifted away. It was a cold wind. He liked the cold. The wind swirled around him and he was lifted into the night sky full of brilliant stars.

He laughed as he flew about in the sky, completley carefree for moments. He felt the cold breeze on his pale face and suddenly being alone didn't feel to bad.

He had the wind.

He had the stars.

He had the sky.

He had the moon.

What more could he want?

The wind tossed him about and then he saw it, he saw the moonbeam.

That's when he realized, the wind was following the moonbeam. The moon wanted to show him something. It must be important.

* * *

It was important.

* * *

_Do you see this girl?_

_She is like you._

_She is alone. And scared. _

_She is scared of herself._

_She is cursed with powers._

_Just like you are._

_Do you see this girl?_

_She is broken._

_She has nobody._

_Just like you._

_Do you see this girl?_

_You can help her._

_And only you._

_Do you see this girl?_

He did.

He saw her alright, as clear the morning sun rising.

But did this girl see him?

No. Not quite.

* * *

He clenched his fists tightly and looked up at the moon.

"So this is what you wanted to tell me?"

The moon was quiet now. The beam was gone.

"Godammit! Answer me! What the hell do you want me to do now huh?" he cried.

With the last shreds of hope he had, he waited for an asnwer from the moon but all was silent.

Not even the cricketes could be heard now. He let out a long, tired sigh and looked back into the window. The girl was whimpering softly, and it was so quiet that he had to press his ears to thw windowpane to make shure he heard correctly.

"Is there _anybody_ out there?," a faint whisper called.

It came from the pale faced girl.

"If there _is please help me_." she cried out.

He couldn't move, he felt stuck into his place. He felt frozen. Completely frozen. Her words shot through him and tore at him like knives. Her tone cut him right open. He felt helpless, like a man who was about about to be shot.

There was somebody out there. He wanted to tell the girl about the sky and the stars. And about the wind and moon. He wanted to tell her that no one was ever alone, because they would always have those things.

They were infinite.

They were dependable.

There were there when you needed them most.

Yet she did not know that. He wanted to tell her these things swirling in his mind but he was sill glued to his crouched position on the window.

Then his fingers tapped the glass. Small layers of frost formed at his gentle touch. He needed to let her know that there was, indeed, someone out there.

On the frost, he wrote:

_I am Jack Frost and I am here._

* * *

She stared, her eyes wide open watching the letters form on the window. She allowed herself to near closer to see the window and she saw the words spelled out. Words that made her gaspout loud and shiver.

The words _I am Jack Frost and I am here_ were written there,in the frost, clear as day.

She had heard legends. Jack Frost was sometimes a young boy or sometimes an old man. He either went along either tricking others and pulling harmless pranks or terrorizing the lives of innocent people. Her father had told her many of the good stories of Jack Frost and her grandpa had told her of the gruesome stories as to where he was the complete opposite of the little carefree boy that her dad had spoke of. He possesed the powers of creating frost and ice, just like her. Her mother used to joke that if she and Jack Frost would have meet they would have fallen in love in a heartbeat.

A heartbeat.

_thump thump_ went her heart.

Jack Frost, she thought. Jack frost.

No, she was surely going insane, that would not have been a surprise anyways. She would be sure to set up an appointment with the castle therapist soon...

she had to be stable is she was going to be the queen and rule the kingdom in a few weeks. She had to be the put together girl everyone wanted.

Just then she heard a _plopp_ bang on her window and she instantly rushed over and looked to see the words erased and a new message carved out.

_You're not alone! Cheer up! _

"I'm not alone, cheer up." she muttered to herself in disbelief.

She must have been more insane then she thought she was.

"Oh dear, I'm worse off than I thought I was." she said with a shake of her head. Small pools of tears were forming on the corners of her deep blue eyes and she turned around again, she was going to set up that appointment _right now_ before things got any worse.

She gave the window one more glance and she was not surprised when she saw some new words.

"No, I will _not_ look. I _will not_!" she commanded herself.

Another _kerplop_ was sounded against the window and she pratically screamed.

"Oh, for the love of god..." she began angrily.

She walked towards the dammed window and read the stupid words.

_If you want to see me, then believe in me!_

_Oh and you're not insane. I am real. I think._

"Believe?! Believe in _what?!_"

"Me."

she let out a small gasp. For there stood a man, with the _palest_ skin and _deepest _blue eyes she had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

He let out a small chuckle when she finally saw him. It took quite a while, but it still counted. Her eyes were open wide and she seemed like a statue.

"Hello," he began slowly.

"Who are you and how did you get into my castle?" she asked in a tiny, scared voice.

"I am Jack Frost and I have my ways."

"Jack Frost. Do you expect me to _believe_ that you are the same Jack Frost in the myths?" she siad, this time a bit louder and more confident.

"Well, if you don't believe me I will be pleased to show you but I do think that I have already proven that I am, Jack Frost from the myths."

"And how so?"

"Hm, I wrote the words on the window. I threw the snowballs."

She looked shocked and she quickly took in a sharp breath.

"Did you enjoy my little show?" he asked, a boyish smirk formed on his face.

"No, I am going insane. Dear lord, I am going insane."

He laughed this time and reached out to touch her but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Why not! I want to show you that I am, very much, alive."

"I-I just p-please go away! I don't need this right now! I really really don't!"she said with desperation set in her voice.

"Okay I'll go if that's what you want."

"_What?_"

"I said, _I'll go if that's what you want_."

She hesitated but nodded quickly and added, "Yes, please, just-, go."

He sighed and wondered the moon ever brought him here then with a burst of courage he turned to her," May I at least het your name?"

"I-uh-my name is uh-Elsa! Elsa. Yes my name is Elsa." she said her voice was shaky and her hands seemed to tremble.

"Elsa," he said as if to test it. The name rolled off his tongue sweetly and he smiled, "that is a lovely name for an even lovlier girl."

Her cheeks flushed pink and her coldness seemed to vanish away, instead replaced with a warm tingly feeling of his sweet words.

"Thank you." she said a bit flustered still.

"Well I will be on my way Elsa."

"You're leaving?" she asked with a sense of sudden dread in her voice.

He chuckled again and added, "Yes, isn't that what you wanted?"

She remebered her words and her head drooped,"Well I do suppose I said that."

He remained there, watching her.

"So, Elsa, what would you like for me to do?"

She looked up at him her cheeks still rosy.

Then it hit her.

_No! You don't have any time for this! You can't let anyone get close to you and that is exactly what this boy wants! You are alone and always will be! You just-_

Her thoughts were cut short

"I think that's what you don't understand," he bagan his happy demeanor seemed to have faded away, it was replaced with a serious one.

"What?"

"You are _never_ alone. Even you think you are you are not."

"Wait did you..."

"Elsa, do you see the stars at night?"

"Yes. I do."

"Do you feel the wind sometimes?"

"Yes."

"How about the moon? Do you see the moon during nights like these?"

"Yes, Jack, I do." she did not see where any of this was going.

"When the sun rises, do you forget about the moon? Is it ever gone?"

"No it's constant..."

"And the sky? Whenever you look up is it there?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Those are the things that will keep you company. You have _never_ once in your life, been alone. Never have. Never will. I don't want you _ever_ feeling like you are alone because you are not. The things I just named are infinate. They will never leave your side. You can count on them to be right there."

She was speechless. For once in her life she had no words to say. This boy had just barged into her room with no warning and was now talking to her as is he has known her for years.

"Just like, from now on, you can count on me." he said his eyes meeting hers.

They stood there, each facing another with eyes that told different stories. Eyes that were so cold, the colour of ice. Yet warmth radiated from their cold bodies, the warmth overtaking the cold that they were both so used to feeling.

He turned and walked to the window where he had come from.

She watched him, still unable to speak out any words.

"I'll be back Elsa. I don't know when but I will be back. Hopefully you'll see that you were never alone, and never needed to be."

With that, the boy with the peircing blue eyes left,leaving her heart full of something she could not describe.

* * *

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 _

_I'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah..._

* * *

**A/N: Read and review! Tell what you like or disliked I would like to know! :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
